Who The Great Seme?
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Berawal dari keributan antara Mukuro dan Hibari yang ngayal tentang siapa paling cocok jadi seme yang membuat pusing para Guardian lain. Mukuro dan Hibari mandesu, Gokudera pingsan, Yamamoto curi-curi kesempatan, Ryouhei jadi nga bisa ngomong, Lambo tukang intip, Chrome jadi GILA! Semua jadi stress!ABAL, OOC, AU, TYPO


Di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana di tengah hutan terpencil di tepi kota yang dipimpin oleh- *dilempar batu*

.

LIRINA : woy, kau baca naskah mana sih?

Ziho : Ini *ngasi naskah*

LIRINA : ini mah naskah laen...*ngasi naskah yang bener.* Lanjut!

.

EHEM! Suatu hari di Vongola HQ terjadi hal yang tak seperti biasa karena dua orang pemuda tampan tengah duduk dengan tenang di ruang kerja Don Famiglia.

.

Ziho : kok ini dibilang nga biasa? Orang cakep kalem kan bagus.

Eddreine :Ho-oh!

LIRINA : liat dulu sapa orangnya! Makanya baca ampe tuntas komentator bego! *gebuk ziho pake harisen*

.

"Khufufufufu..." terdengar tawa gaje.

"Hn?" pemuda yang satunya mengernyit kening karena kedamaiannya terganggu.

.

Ziho : GAJAH MAKAN KAWAT, GAWAAATTT!

LIRINA : Grrrr! *seret*

Ziho : Gyaaaa! *desahan_eh salah cin,maksudnya ratapan makhluk tertindas*

Eddreine : mari kita berduka cita untuk kepergiannya *melambaikan saputangan*

Mukuro & Hibari : *facepalm*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Harap tunggu sebentar~

.

LIRINA : yak, bisa dilanjutkan?

Ziho : b-baik...*bonyok*

Eddreine : napa nga mati sekalian sie? *digigit Ziho* Gyaaa! Aku ketularan rabies!

LIRINA : *murka* Pegi kau anak bego! *lempar Eddreine ke gudang* WOOOIII! LANJUTKAN!

All : Ada Squalo kedua... *membatin*

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa dengan wajah aneh begitu, herbivora?"

"Fufufu, hanya berpikir siapa yang paling cocok menjadi seme diantara kita? Apa lagi jika ada seorang uke yang manis di hadapan kita seperti dia."

.

Eddreine : Aku nga mau jadi uke! *entah napa tiba-tiba ada di depan Hibari dan Mukuro*

LIRINA : penganggu pergi sana! Kerberos! Habisi dia! *dateng anjing dari fandom sebelah ngejar ed*

Eddreine : Ampuuunnnn! *lari tunggang langgang*

LIRINA : LANJUT!

All : *sweat drop*

.

"Kita?" tanya Hibari dengan tatapan bosan karena pikiran makhluk aneh di depannya ini tak pernah jauh dari ide jail dan kemesuman apa lagi sang Mist Guardian menunjuk foto sang Decimo.

"Kau atau aku?" Mukuro menunjuk dirinya dan Hibari.

"Huh, jawabannya sudah pasti." Hibari mendengus, kemudian tersenyum tipis-salah oy, maksudnya menyeringai!

"Kufufufufufu, ternyata kau jujur ya?"

"Huh, siapapun pasti tahu. Yang cocok adalah-"

"Aku." jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

PRANG!

.

LIRINA : kok back soundnya aneh?

Chrome : Maaf, kakiku tersandung kabel kamera!

LIRINA : ...udah lah, ulang lagi.

All : kok nga marah?

LIRINA : karena dia tak sengaja dan manis!

All : Pilih kasih.

.

JDUAR! Serasa ada percikan api dan kilat petir setelah satu kata itu meluncur dari keduanya.

.

"Kufufufu, apa kau tak salah Kyouya? Kau jadi seme?" Mukuro menyeruput coklat panasnya "Ah...kurasa kau masih setengah tidur."

"Aku 100% sadar, nanas! Aku adalah Guardian terkuat di sini jadi aku pantas jadi SEME!" seru Hibari dengan PD-nya.

"Kufufufu, kau lupa pernah ku kalahkan? Kau juga lebih pendek dariku, lebih kurus juga penyuka hewan mungil dan lucu. Itu ciri seorang uke!" Mukuro mengintima-ups-mengultimatum.

"Memangnya kau pikir dirimu tak punya ciri uke? Rambut panjang, wajah cantik, medium-mu juga perempuan. Selain i-"

"Kufufufu, siapa kau sebut cantik?!" jleb! Dengan tenang Hibari menghindari tancapan trident yang akhirnya nyasar ke sofa tempatnya bersandar.

.

Keduanya mulai saling adu senjata tanpa peduli itu adalah ruang kerja sang Vongola Decimo yang sedang menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan membunuh intense. Hingga akhirnya Sky Dying Will Flame menyala membuat keduanya berhenti dan menoleh kearah boss mereka.

.

"Apa- yang- kalian- ributkan- kali- ini- hingga- menghancurkan- RUANGANKU?!" tanya sang Decimo penuh arti -eh- penekanan dengan senyum malaikat namun berselimut aura iblis.

"glek/glup" Okeh, anggap saya salah dengar karena ada suara orang ketakutan menelan ludah.

"Oya,oya, Jangan marah dulu Tsunayoshi-kun." sang Mist Guardian berusaha merayu bossnya yang sedang murka.

"Apa 'oya-oya'?! Emang napa kalau aku baru makan s*rimi soto koya?!" sembur Tsuna dengan gajenya.

"Ini salahnya, nanas ini yang mulai duluan." Hibari membela diri sambik menunjuk Mukuro.

"Kalau nanas bikin ulah blender aja jadi jus kek, selai atau apa kek!" sahut Tsuna dengan nada sadis penuh amarah.

"Hmp..." Hibari nyaris tertawa ngakak, baru nyaris. Coba ngakak, pasti ba-*ditonfa*

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau mau menghancurkan wajah tampan dan tubuh sempurna kekasih -baru niat hati- mu ini?" Mukuro pura-pura pasang tampang mandesu.

"Nanas narsis mesum." desis Hibari mengejek.

"Kekasih? Pala lo tuh kurang bersih!" bentak sang Decimo lagi sambil menunjuk kepala Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, kepala dan rambutku ini selalu bersih, juga bebas ketombe karena c*ear herbal merawat kulit kepala sekaligus menghilangkan ketombe." Hibari facepalm karena rekannya ini sungguh sudah mesum, narsis, gila, psikopad, ditambah kayak iklan berjalan.

"Masa bodo! Bereskan semua kekacauan ini atau gaji kalian hangus untuk bulan ini!"

.

Sang Decimo melengos pergi tak peduli tatapan menggoda -sayang tak mempan- sang Mist Guardian yang berganti jadi mandesu dan Deathglare dari sang Skylark.

"Ini semua salahmu, nanas!" menyalahkan orang lain -tapi emang bener-.

"Oya,oya, separuhnya juga salahmu karena tak mau jujur tentang kemampuanku jadi seme." yang ini juga sama aja.

"Aku jujur!" seru Hibari kesal.

"Bohong, kamu tukang bohong~! Bohong, aku tak percaya~" entah napa Mukuro malah nyanyi sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya hingga Hibari jadi merinding disko...but...ada yang tahu judulnya? Author lupa nie *digebuk massa*

"Sepertinya kau memang perlu memeriksa diri ke dokter seperti lagu ini" Hibari mengeraskan suara mp3 dari ponselnya. "I need the doctor, doctor, to bring me back to live"

"*twich* Memangnya kau pikir aku orang sekarat?!" sembur Mukuro kesal.

"Lebih tepatnya sakit jiwa yang sakaratul maut..." Hibari tersenyum sinis. Kembalilah keributan terjadi hingga ruangan yang sudah acak-acakan jadi makin H-A-N-C-U-R, hancur!

.

Ziho : ha~ncur, hancur, hancur hatiku! Ha~ncur, hancur, hancur hatiku! Ha~ncur, hancur, hancur hatiku! HATIKU HANCUR! Yeah! *kebawa suasana*

All : ...

Ziho : ? Kenapa? *nga nyadar* kok shotingnya berenti?

RIN : *sigh* lajut!

.

Pasangan bahagia YamaGoku yang baru pulang bulan madu *dilempari bom*

.

Gokudera : jangan nyelipin yang aneh-aneh di naskah.

Ziho : yang ini master RIN yang nulis!

RIN : *nyegir*

All : *dasar fujoshi akut*

.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang baru pulang misi hendak melapor hanya bisa bengong melihat kekacauan di ruangan boss mereka. Apa lagi kedua Guardian terkuat Vongola tengah berada tepat di tengah ruangan yang porak poranda.

.

"Voooiii! Apa yang kalian ributkan hingga ruangan juudaime jadi begini?!"

"..."

"..."

"Maa,maa, kenapa kau malah meniru Squalo?" hanya Yamamoto yang masih bisa tertawa melihat keganjilan ke-*dideathglare goku* maksudnya partnernya.

"Masa bodo! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

"Bagus kalian datang!" bukannya menjawab malahan Mukuro secepat pelari football fandom sebelah (?) menghampiri mereka dan menepuk bahu sang Storm Guardian. Menatap pemuda berambut silver dengan tajam. Wajah mereka hanya berjaran beberapa cm hingga Gokudera agak ngeri dan risih. "Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur!"

"A-apa?" Gokudera bingung.

"Apakah kau bersedia jadi uke-ku?"

"Hah?" Gokudera cengo.

"Sinting" desis Hibari.

.

Dhuak! Sebuah pukulan langsung menghantam puncak kepala Mukuro. Sapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan sang Rain Guardian. Nambah satu lagi yang mencuat di kepala Mukuro selain pucuk nanasnya.

"Coba katakan lagi!" Yamamoto menggeretakkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memberi hantaman lebih keras.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu~?" seringai Yamamoto makin menakutkan bahkan kali ini Shigure Kintoki sudah lepas dari sarungnya. "Jawab dalam 5 detik!"

"Akuinginmintapendapatkaliant entangakudankyouya-kun!" Mukuro benar-benar menjawab dalam 5 detik karena saking paniknya. OOC tenan..., Mist Guardian yang biasanya nekad menganggu Hibari ini malah takut ama Yamamoto.

"Hm?" alis Yamamoto terangkat, pemuda berkulit tan itu perlu beberapa detik mencerna kata-kata Mukuro yang begitu cepat.

"Siapa yang lebih cocok jadi seme antara aku dan Kyouya-kun?"

"Baka! Urus itu nanti saja sekarang bersihkan tempat ini sebelum juudaime marah!" Gokudera mencak-mencak.

"Dia memang sudah marah." sahut Mukuro dan Hibari.

"..."

.

~Harap tunggu~

.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya ruang kerja sang Vongola Decimo kembali seperti semula. Tentunya semua, yah semua termasuk para anak buah lain juga turut serta karena tak mau nyawanya terancam oleh kedua Guardian yang sebenarnya menjadi biang kerok kemarahan sang Decimo.

.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau tahu pendapat kalian. Siapa di antara kami berdua yang cocok jadi seme?" Mukuro kembali membuka musyawarah untuk memcari mufakat (?).

"Huh, sudah pasti aku."

"Aku."

"Gue!"

"Me!"

"Mio!"

"Woi! Bisa diem bentar nga sie?!" Gokudera pusing dengan pertengkaran konyol keduanya. "Kalau menurutku nih, Mukuro cocok jadi seme."

"Kufufufufufu! Lihat apa kataku! Biar kuberi kau hadiah ci-" Mukuro yang sudah membentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Gokudera langsung terdiam karena ujung Shigure Kintoki sudah ada di depan lehernya.

"Berani coba, lepas lehermu."

"Karena kau mesum makanya cocok jadi seme. Itu menurutku sih."

"Jawabanmu apa, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Eh? Aku, kalau aku malah memilih Hibari. Biasanya seme selain kuat kan kepribadiannya keras. Apa lagi Hibari kan termasuk tipe yang hanya tunduk pada yang lebih kuat."

"Fuh, satu sama."

"Tapi...jika kalian jadi pasangan menurutku malah draw karena tiap kalian bertengkar tak pernah ada hasil akhirnya."

"Dasar yakyuu baka! Kalau memang menurutmu seri tak usah panjang lebar!" Yamamoto tertawa garing karena deathglare yang diberikan ketiga rekannya.

"KAMI KEMBALI TO THE EXTREME!"

.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara keras hingga mungkin seluruh penghuni Vongola HQ bisa mendengarnya. Sun Guardian dengan semangat tak pernah padam layaknya matahari yang menyinari jagat raya semenjak bertril-*di gampar*

.

Ziho : kenapa zi di gampar?!

RIN : Kamu bacanya nga bener!

Ziho : Bener ko! Ditulisnya begitu! *nunjuk naskah*

RIN : siapa sih yang manjangin nih skrip?!

All : *nunjuk Gokudera*

RIN : nga ada kerjaan banget. GOKUDERA! KAU DIHUKUM BELIKAN KAMI SEMUA MINUMAN SAAT BREAK NANTI!

G : a to the pes APES!

Ed : Kacian..., niat mau bikin menarik malah kena marah. *dideathglare*

.

"Lho? Mana Tsuna? Lagian ngapain kalian ngumpul di sini? Mau buat gay double date to the EXTREME?" kata-kata ini membuatnya disambut lemparan vas dari Hibari dan bantal duduk oleh Mukuro, sementara Yamamoto nyengir melihat Gokudera blushing.

"Mukuro-sama, aku pulang." Chrome menghampiri Mukuro dan duduk di samping sang na*ditrident* maksudnya sang Mist Guardian.

"Kufufufu, kebetulan kalian datang."

"Huh? Memangnya ada masalah to The Extreme?"

"Begini... ~Yamamoto yang cerita~. Karena itu mereka minta pendapat kita."

"Kufufufu, kalau Nagi sudah pasti memilihku." kata Mukuro dengan Pede-nya.

"...aku pilih Kyouya-kun. Dia lebih cocok menjadi Seme dibanding Mukuro-sama." seketika aura di sekitar Mukuro muram setelah tahu Chrome lebih memilih Hibari.

"Be~ta~pa ma~lang nasibku~" lagi-lagi pemuda berambut indigo itu nyanyi gaje sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Wao, kasihan sekali nasib sang nanas."

"Kalau kau pilih mana, kepala rumput laut?" tanya Gokudera yang makin stress ingin mengakhiri perdebatan konyol ini. Ryouhei masih dalam mode berpikir hingga kepalanya berasap.

"BINGUNG TO THE EXTREME! SAMA SAJA MENURUTKU!"

"Maa,maa, ternyata sama denganku."

"Huh, hasilnya 1 banding 1 karena 2 orang pilih draw."

"Kufufufu, masih ada bocah sapi dan Tsunayoshi."

"So? What you wanna do now?" tanya Hibari dengan nada ke barat-baratan.

"Ya tanya ama mereka juga dong! Dasar skylark bego!"

"Kamikorosu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yare,yare, kenapa kalian datang bergerombol begini?" Lambo yang sedang duduk di taman sambil baca buku soal ujian terheran-heran melihat kumpulan seniornya.

"Kufufufu, sebelumnya aku tanya dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Reborn baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya *blushing* memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya didepan semua yang hadir ditempat ini tanpa ditambah maupun dikurangi, dikali juga dibagi *all sweatdrop karena Mukuro nyeloteh nga jelas* "

"Cepetan lu ngemengnya, nanas bego!" sembur Gokudera dan Hibari mulai nga sabar. Sepertinya mereka udah ketularan ama salah satu tokoh di film anak yang tokoh utamanya gila bola semua.

"Nufufufu (?) siapa diantara aku dan Kyouya yang pantas jadi seme?"

"Oh..., kirain apa. Sudah pasti kan?"

"Siapa?!" Tanya mereka dengan tak sabar.

"Tidak ada yang cocok." Lambo tersenyum manis sambil melipat buku soalnya.

"Maksud loe?! Ente jangan berdusta ama ana! Dosa itu dusta, nanti ente mazu~k neraka!" nah lho? Kali ini Mukuro kayak kesurupan roh ulama dari arab.

"Yang bener dusta itu dosa, dasar nanas bego!" Gokudera melarat-eh-meralat kalimat terakhir Mukuro.

"Nanas, kau sungguh butuh psikiater." Hibari menggeleng, pusing. "Berarti tinggal Tsu-"

"Tsuna-sama lebih cocok jadi seme." sambung Lambo membuat semuanya silent layaknya berada di Silent Hill.

"Tsunayoshi/boss/jyuudaime/Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna?!" mereka kompak menyebutkan nama sang Decimo.

"Tak percaya? Tanya aja ama Basil dan Enma setahuku mereka sering threesome dan Tsuna-sama jadi semenya." kata lambo dengan polosnya ketika mengucapkan kata 'threesome'

"..." semua kembali hening. Threesome? Malaikat Vongola yang mukanya imut itu jadi seme 2 orang sekaligus?

"Kufufufu, kau pasti mimpi, bocah sapi."

"Ngak, aku sadar. Mau lihat buktinya?" Lambo menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mukuro setelah memutar salah satu video.

"_Tsu-tsuna...yoshi-dono! Aaaah!"_

"_Kau...manis-sekali...Basil-kun" Tsuna tampak menyeringai ._

.

Semua yang melihat Video itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dengan mata terbelalak, bahkan Hibari pun kehilangan ke-cool-annya. Lambo nyengir melihat ekpresi syok para seniornya.

.

"_Masih ada lagi." Lambo memuat video lain._

"_Tsuna-ku, c-cukup! Aku..h...sudah...Aaaaahhh!"_

"_Ayolah Enma, ini baru mulai. Kali ini kau yang harus melayaniku karena Basil-kun sudah dapat menyelesaikan gilirannya."_

.

Makin pucatlah wajah para Guardian itu, apa lagi kedua video tadi diambil pada tanggal yang sama hanya saja beda 3 jam. Terlihat di sisi lain ranjang Basil tergolek lemas tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

.

"E-EKSTREME..." Ryouhei cuma bisa mengucapkan satu kata favoritnya.

"Jyuudaime..." BRUK! Gokudera pingsan mimisan langsung dibopong Yamamoto ke kamar buat di rape *dibom*

"..."

"..." Hibari dan Mukuro sudah hanyut dalam hayalan dengan wajah syoknya masing-masing. Hancur sudah image mereka tentang TSUNAYOSHI SANG UKE DENGAN ANGEL SMILE.

"Kya! Bossu keren!" Chrome fujoshi mode-on "Aku minta videonya!"

"Nah, apa kubilang. Masih mau bukti? Ada beberapa video lain."

"AKU MAU!" Hanya Crome yang semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Sang Decimo heran dengan tatapan tiap Guardian padanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"E-Ekstreme..."

"Apanya onii-san?"

"Pekerjaanmu!" Ryouhei buru-buru mengalihkan topik sebelum mulutnya meracau.

.

Di sisi lain ruangan Hibari dan Mukuro tampak di selimuti aura suram sehingga sang Decimo enggan bertanya karena takut kena masalah. Sedangkan Chrome malah melihatnya dengan tampang mirip Lussuria jika sedang 'kumat'. Tangan gadis itu sibuk menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsa sesekali sibuk mengetik di laptop. Yang terakhir ditatap Tsuna adalah Gokudera.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hayato-kun?"

"Er...tidak, Jyuudaime. Silahkan jika mau istirahat dulu." Kata Gokudera canggung padahal dalam hati 'Jyuudaime...anda sudah dewasa! Tapi kenapa jyuudaime tak memintaku jadi uke juga?'

"Selamat malam semua." Tsunayoshi melangkahkan kembali ke kamarnya namun tak lama kemudian sang Decimo keluar dengan pakaian kasual.

"Mau pergi kemana Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto yang berpapasan di koridor lantai 1 menuju garasi.

"Ketempat Enma, dia bilang ingin ketemu aku."

"Oh, hati-hati ya!" begitu Tsuna lenyap dari pandangan mata, secepat landak biru yang suka main gitar di salah satu kartun jadul kesukaan kedua author, sang Rain Guardian berlari ke ruang Vongola Decimo dimana para sahabatnya dan ehemcalonkekasihehem-nya kini berada. "Tuna, eh, Tsuna bilang dia mau ke tempat Enma!"

.

Semuanya saling melempar pandang beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengangguk. Segerombolan anak manusia yang tengah penasaran pun mengikuti jejak sang Decimo untuk mencari kebenaran. Tujuan berubah dari 'siapa paling seme antara Hibari dan Mukuro' menjadi 'penyelidikan kebenaran Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah seme berwajah uke'. Sungguh makhluk kurang kerjaan para Guardian ini.

.

"Kali ini kita akan rekam dengan lengkap!" seru Chrome semangat. Sembari SMS-an dengan Kyoko dan Haru.

By Kyoko : 'aku tunggu videonya!'

By Haru : 'berdebar,desu! Haru akhirnya bisa buat doujin hard yaoi dari cerita nyata!'

.

Ralat, bukan hanya para Guardian yang gila, kedua gadis itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

RIN : entah mengapa kesambet pengen nulis fic gaje nan nista ini. Pokoknya lega udah nuangin ide jadi silakan di baca. Seneng juga liat cerita one shot story itu banyak yang baca walo Cuma silent reader. Nyaris 100 orang hanya untuk 2 chapter, wew! Kalau jumlah view sih 250 (artinya ada yang ngulang baca? Arigatou banget!) buat yang nunggu 'gift for a friends' maaf lama. Saya sedang seret ide karena kerjaan numpuk *halah alesan!*, tapi akan segera di update dalam minggu ini kok.

.

So? MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
